Concrete Angel
by xitsinthescarsx
Summary: Please read the Authors note at the end.
1. Welcome to my Life

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Spencer's POV**

_My name is Spencer Carlin and I live in an abusive household. It's been like this for two years since my older brother Glen's death in a fatal car accident. My parents still say it's my fault that he died but it wasn't my fault a stupid drunk driver ran into him. At least I was smart enough to call a DD._

"Spencer where are you!" my mom shouted up at me. "You better come out from where your hiding or you'll get it worse than last night!" She shouted.

_God I hope she doesn't mean that last nights beating was terrible. I hope she doesn't because I start at King High School tomorrow I'm a junior now and we just moved to LA a month ago for my parents new jobs as surgeons here._

_I've been abused for two years now since my older brother died in a fatal car accident. I had another brother named Clay but he died in a drive by shooting at prom last year. He was the only one who protected me whenever things got terrible the first year Glen was gone. Now I'm alone with no one to love me, protect me, or car for me at all. I'd rather be dad right now than living like this. Maybe I'll meet someone here and they'll care for me. My life would be so much easier. I just need love in my life here._

_My new neighbors are Raife and Christine Davies and there daughter Ashley. They invited us to dinner tonight. The said that Ashley is going to school at King High too so I'll know someone there at least but I haven't met her year because her parents said that she was with her friends some club._

"Spencer lets go!" my dad shouted up at me.

"Ok I'm coming!" I say.

_I walk out of the house when my parents leave._

"Finally, what took you so long?" My dad asks.

"I was just putting my hair up." I lied to him.

"Ok well let's get this over with. Remember we're a perfect family with no problems." My mom said.

_That's such a lie we're not a perfect family we're a broken one._

"Hey guys come on in!" Christine said once my mom knocked on the door. "So Spencer what classes are you taking?" She asks me.

"Uh…I think Algebra 2, Anatomy, foods, Art 1, and Leadership." I said hoping got it true.

"Wow, you almost in all of the same classes as Ashley." Raife said. "She should be here any minute now." He said after that I heard the door open and close.

_Ashley walks into the room we're in. She has chestnut colored brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is really beautiful. Wait? What?_

"Spencer this is are daughter Ashley." Raife said.

"It's really good to meet you Spencer." Ashley said. She sticks her hand out for me to shake.

"It's really good to meat you to Ashley." I said.

_When I shake Ashley's hand I feel this electric shock go through me. I'm pretty sure Ashley noticed did to because she is staring at her hand strangely_

_I can't help but notice that Ashley is looking at me strangely like she is trying to figure out why I'm looking down all the time. _

"So Spencer you're a junior?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am." I said looking down.

"So where did you guys move here from again?" Raife asks us.

"Cleveland, Ohio." My mom says.

"Wow, that's far away from here. What brings you to LaLa land?" Ashley asks.

_LaLa land really Ashley? _

"Well Arthur and I got jobs as surgeons here." My mom said.

"So are you adjusting well?" Raife asks.

"Yeah we have. Everyone has been really great since we moved here." My mom said.

_We stayed at the Davies house for a couple of hours. Ashley and I get along great but she kept on giving me these strange looks like she saw one of my bruises but I hop she didn't. Well right now I'm standing by the bottom of the stars waiting for my dad to move._

"Dad will you please move?" I ask.

"No, I need to talk to you!" He says with anger in his voice.

"Oh, and what do you have to say oh let me guess 'It's all you fault Glen and Clay are dead!' I shout.

"It is your fault! You cursed this family for what you are!" My dad shouted.

"I didn't curse this family because I'm gay!" I shout. "There is no logical reason I could have!" I shout.

_I start running up the stairs but my dad grabbed my leg and pulled me back down._

"You better pray that you'll be alive tomorrow." He shouts at me.

_That's the last thing he said to me before he started punching me and kicking me where the bruises wouldn't show._

"No dad please stop!" I screamed loudly.

_I guess I must have passed out because when I woke up in the morning I was still on the floor. I try to get up by my ribs are screaming for me to stay down. I pull my shirt up to see the damage and I have bruises from my ribs to the bottom of my stomach. I feel the tears roll down my face as I get up from the spot I'm at._

_I put on sweats, did my makeup, and put my hair in a messy ponytail as soon as I got into my room. I ride the bus to school. I really hope no one stares at me like I'm crazy._

_I walk across the quad and walk to the locker the principle assigned me when I registered here in July. I spot Ashley and I can see the worried look on her face when she sees me._

"Hey Spencer." She said once she got to my locker.

"Hi Ashley." I said back at her.

"So how do you like it here so far?" She asks me.

"It's good. This school is way bigger than my last one." I said.

"That's good." She said. "So what's your first class?" She asks.

"I have Anatomy." I say.

"Really, me too." She said. "Wan to walk with me so you know where it is?" She asks.

"Sure" I said.

_We walked together to are 1__st__ hour and it turns out we have 2__nd__, 3rd, and 4__th__ hour together. We also have the same lunch period. She let me sit with her and her friends Aiden, Sherry, and Madison. I don't think Madison and Sherry like me very much but oh well._

"So Spencer do you have a ride home today?" Ashley asks me.

"No my parents are working." I said.

"Can I give you a ride since we're neighbors?" She asks.

"I don't know my parents told me to ride the bus." I say.

"Come on they'll never know and I really want to talk to you." She said.

"Ok I'll ride home with you." I say.

_It's now the last period and I'm starring at the clock hoping it would slow down. I really don't want to go home tonight because if my parents are stressed at work the beatings are way worse but if they have a really good day they don't do anything to me. I pray that it was a good day._

_***********************************_

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Concrete Angel revised. The next chapter will be Ashley's POV, Just tell me what you think.**


	2. Ashley's New Neighbors

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Ashley's POV**

_My name is Ashley Davies. Yes the previous rock star legend Raife Davies daughter. I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. I have some great friends and there names are Aiden, Madison, and Sherry. Oh and I'm gay so if you have a problem with that than just stop reading this._

_I just got some new neighbors and they are Arthur and Paula Carlin and there daughter Spencer. That's all I know about them and there coming to are house for dinner tonight. I told my parents I'll be home before they got there because I'm at the club called Gray right now with my friends. They told me to skip out on the dinner and stay there but I said I really want to get to know them._

_It's around 7:30 when I walk through the door and head to the room where I here talking going on. _

_When I walk in the room I notice a girl with blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen standing beside my mother. _

"Spencer this is are daughter Ashley." My dad said.

"It's really good to meet you Spencer." I said. I stick my hand out for her to shake.

"It's really good to meat you to Ashley." Spencer said.

_When I shake Spencer's hand I feel this electric shock go through me. I stare at my hand thinking that was very weird and Spencer is staring down at the floor._

_I look at her trying to figure out why she is looking down at the floor and why she seems so sad right now. _

"So Spencer you're a junior?" I ask her.

"Yeah I am." She said looking down at the ground still.

"So where did you guys move here from again?" My dad asks the Carlin's

"Cleveland, Ohio." Paula says.

"Wow, that's far away from here. What brings you to LaLa land?" I ask.

_Spencer is looking at me strangely like I'm an idiot that I just called LA La La Land._

"Well Arthur and I got jobs as surgeons here." Paula said.

"So are you adjusting well?" My dad asks.

"Yeah we have. Everyone has been really great since we moved here." Paula said.

_After the Carlin's left my house after dinner I went to my room and started strumming my guitar hoping I'll be able to write a song. My dad used to be in a band called Purple Venom but decided to retire when I was eight so he could see me more often than he did. He still is in the music business but he just writes songs for some famous artists now._

_It's around nine o' clock at night when I swore I could here some screaming next door at the Carlin house. I go out to the balcony when I hear pleas from Spencer._

"_No dad please stop!" Spencer screamed through the walls at her house._

_Oh my god what the hell is going on over there? I look through the window and see shadows of what looks like Spencer's dad punching her. I just ignore it and went back to writing the song I was working on. I went to bed around midnight. I will probably regret that in the morning because I get up at six in the morning. _

*****************************

"Ashley you ready for school yet?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah just let me finish putting my makeup on." I said back to her.

******************************************

_I walk into King High. I've been going here since my sophomore year. I see Spencer by her locker with her head down. I think I'll talk to her alone after school about what was going on at there house last night. I walk up to her with a very concerned look._

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." Spencer said back.

"So how do you like it here so far?" I ask her.

"It's good. This school is way bigger than my last one." She said said.

"What's your first class?" I ask her.

"I have Anatomy." She said.

"Really, me too." I said. "Want to walk there with me so you know where it is?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

_We walked together to our 1__st__ period class and it turns out we have 2__nd__, 3__rd__, and 4__th__ period together. We also have the same lunch period. She sat with me and my friends to at lunch. I don't think Madison and Sherry like her very well but it seems like Aiden has a little crush on her._

"So Spencer do you have a ride home today?" I asked her.

"No my parents are working." She said.

"Can I give you a ride since we're neighbors?" I ask her.

"I don't know my parents told me to ride the bus home." She said.

"Come on they'll never know and I really want to talk to you." I said.

"Ok I'll ride home with you." She said.

**************************************

"Ashley do you have any idea if Spencer is single or not?" Aiden asked me.

"I don't believe so." I said.

"So do you think she was kind of into me?" Aiden asks me.

"I don't know I don't think she's into jocks." I said.

_Gosh I swear Aiden is way to girl crazy. I mean he is dating Madison and secretly hooking up with Sherry behind her back. Now he wants to be with Spencer. That is way too many girls in that guys life._

**************************************

_After school I walk up to Spencer and we walk together to my porche. She freaked when she saw it._

_We are about half way home when I notice she is shaking.  
_

"Spencer are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure because you are a little shaky?" I asked her.

"No I'm fine." She said.

_Ok it's now or never. I'm going to ask her what's going on at her house._

"Spencer can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Well last night I could have sworn I heard you screaming and I want to know if it was true." I said.

"What no! I wasn't screaming." She said but I could tell she was lying but I let it go this time and if I here her screaming tonight I am going to talk to her.

************************************************

_After I dropped off Spencer I walked into my house and went to my room to write more songs or at least try to anyway. It's about 2 hours after I got home when I heard screaming next door between Spencer and her dad Arthur._

"It was to your fault! You should have stayed at Sara's house instead of calling for a ride home!" Arthur shouted.

"I couldn't stay dad. The cops were coming and I really didn't want to be kicked off the cheerleading squad!" Spencer shouted.

_Spencer was a cheerleader?_

"Well you aren't a cheerleader now are you?" Arthur shouted.

"I know but it's only because you've made my life a living hell and I stopped cheering." Spencer shouted.

_I heard a door bang shut. Looking outside I see Spencer sitting under her tree in her front yard with tears rolling down her face. She's listening to her I-pod so I decided to go over to her and sit down next to her. I don't know why but I decided to wrap my arms around her._

"Spencer?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said looking down I notice that she is trying to hide her tears.

"Are you ok?" I ask her concerned.

"No Ashley I'm not ok. I just need someone to hold on to me right now." She said.

_I pulled Spencer closer to me and wrapped her into a hug. Whispering to Spencer that everything will be ok. I don't know why but I really think that she's been through a lot. I hope that she will tell me what's wrong and why she wears sweat in burning hot weather._

**************************************

**A/N ****I hope you liked the second chapter of Concrete Angel (Revised). The next one is Spencer' POV**


	3. Hidden Secrets

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Spencer's POV**

_After school I Ashley walks up to me and we walk together to her car. I freaked when I saw it was a porche._

_I start shaking like crazy when we are about half way to my house  
_

"Spencer are you ok?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure because you are a little shaky?" She asks me.

"No I'm fine." I said.

"Spencer can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Well last night I could have sworn I heard you screaming and I want to know if it was true." She asks said.

_Damn it she heard me last night! I really hoped she didn't. Well at least I know why she kept on giving me concerned looks all day._

"What no I wasn't screaming." I said lying to her.

_Once we got to our houses she told me if I needed anything or anyone to talk to too just call her. I told her I would._

_I walk inside my house and went straight to my room knowing that my parents wouldn't be home until around 5. _

_I started thinking back when I was around 13 year's old hanging out with both of my brothers at the parks baseball/softball field. My dad was umpping the game for us and my brothers kept on complaining that he was taking it easy on me. _

************************************************

"_Come on dad that was such a strike." Glen told my dad._

"_No it wasn't! It was like 5 ft away from home plate Glen!" my dad said._

"_Whatever you say dad but Glen and I both know you're taking Spencer's side." Clay said._

"_I'm on no ones side. Now come on lets finish this game so your mom doesn't worry about us ok." My dad said._

*********************************************

_I really wish I could go back in time to stop the drunk driver from hitting Glen and the drive by shooting with Clay. It would make my life so much easier but I can't. It frustrates me so much that all these terrible things keep on happing to me and my family. Even though my parents beat me I still love them but if they keep it up any longer I might just run away. I here the front door open and close telling me that my parents are home. I hope they had a good day today._

"Spencer where are you?" My dad shouts up at me.

"I'm in my room doing my homework." I said lying to him because I just want to be alone right now.

"Well come downstairs I want to talk to you." He said.

_That is such a lie he never wants to talk to me ever. He just wants to yell at me blaming me for Glen's death. Telling me that I cursed the family because Clay died 1 year later after Glen. _

_I walk downstairs to find him standing there with an evil smile on his face. Oh boy I now know that he didn't have a good day at work._

"Its all your fault that Glen died you know that right?" He asked me.

"No it wasn't my fault dad. A stupid drunk driver hit him not me! I was actually smart enough to call someone." I shouted at him.

"It was your fault you cursed the family!" He shouts

_I didn't even blink when I felt my dad's hand smack me across the face._

"It was to your fault! You should have stayed at Sara's house instead of calling for a ride home!" He shouted.

"I couldn't stay dad. The cops were coming and I really didn't want to be kicked off the cheerleading squad!" I shouted.

"Well you aren't a cheerleader now are you?" He shouted.

"I know but it's only because you've made my life a living hell and I stopped cheering." I shouted.

_After I said that I ran out the door of the house and sat under the big tree in front of my house. I took out my I-pod and stopped on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll._

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"

Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise" 

I feel the tears run down my face knowing that I have been lying to all my friends and my new friend Ashley every day.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
*oh*I know she needs you bad _

I don't notice that someone sat down next to me and wrap there arms around me.

_Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"  
_

_  
(bridge)_

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news 

__

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies

*******************************************

"Spencer?" Ashley asks me.

"Yeah." I said looking down to hide my tears even though she already so the tears in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asks me with concern in her voice.

"No Ashley I'm not ok. I just need someone to hold on to me right now." I said.

_She pulled me close to her and wrapped me into a hug. Whispering to me that everything will be ok. I'm glad she is helping me. I hope that one day I can tell her truly what is going on with me and my parents at home. __Ashley stayed with me for about a half in hour but I told I should get inside before my mom gets home. She understood but I couldn't help but notice that she was sad I was leaving. I think she has been hearing mine and my parent's fights inside the house for quite some time or she probably just noticed since she asked me today about what has been going on at my house. I just wish that I would just tell her but it would be too hard. She'll probably tell me never to go home again but I can't just leave my parents they'll just come looking for me and make Ashley stay away from me. _

_I'm in my room right now hoping that my parents don't do anything to me tonight. I've been to the hospital a few times but the weird thing is my parents are always the ones taking me there with excuses but I think the doctors can tell that these aren't from any of those stupid excuses. _

"Spencer! Come downstairs your dinner is ready!" My dad shouts up at me.

_I already know that my parents have eaten because they wait until they are done eating and leave the leftovers to me. I walk down the stairs and into the dining room to find that my dad made my favorite meatloaf. _

_After I'm done eating I try to go upstairs but I'm stopped by my mom and dad in the doorway._

"Can I go upstairs please? I have a lot of math homework to do." I said.

"No you're not going upstairs." My mom said.

"Why? Don't you want me to succeed in school?" I asked.

"That was before Glen died now I just want you to do what I say!" She shouted back at me.

"What if I want to get into a good college huh don't you think I want to go to school?" I asked.

"No one will accept you because you don't get the right grades for college." She shouted.

"Maybe it's because of what you and dad do to me almost every night when you guys get home! I mean think about it before you guys started hitting me I was a straight A student and suddenly after Glen's death I've become a solid D student." I shouted at her.

"That's because you cursed this family!" My dad shouts at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I. Did. Not. Curse. This Family!" I shout at him.

_My mom thought I took it too far and slapped me really hard across the face. _

"Why?" I asked after my dad stopped.

"Because of what you did to my family." My mom shouted.

"WhatI didn't do anything!" I shouted.

"You could have prevented Glen's death!" she shouted.

"No I couldn't have mom! It's like a told dad I at least called someone to come and get me unlike that stupid drunk driver!" I shouted.

"So you still could've prevented it by staying at Sara's house Spencer!" My mom shouted.

"I couldn't mom! The police were coming and I had to get the hell out of there!" I shouted.

"Well you could have hidden somewhere! But it was still your fault!" My dad shouts at me.

"NO I couldn't!" I shouted.

_That was the final straw. My dad started punching me a lot. I didn't even notice the front door slamming shut._

_*********************************************_

**A/N I hope you liked the third chapter of Concrete Angel (Revised). The next one is Ashley's POV**


	4. Runnaway

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Ashley's POV**

_I'm in my dads recording studio with all of his different guitars in it when I decide to take a walk around the block. I decided to see if Spencer wanted to come with me too. Once I got to her front door I heard screaming._

"You could have prevented Glen's death!" Paula shouted.

"No I couldn't have mom! It's like a told dad I at least called someone to come and get me unlike that stupid drunk driver!" Spencer shouted.

"So you still could've prevented it by staying at Sara's house Spencer!" Pula shouted.

"I couldn't mom! The police were coming and I had to get the hell out of there!" Spencer shouted.

"Well you could have hidden somewhere! But it was still your fault!" Arthur shouted.

"NO I couldn't!" Spencer shouted.

_What I heard startled me. I heard the sound of punching like I did in the movies. That was the final straw. I ran right into the house and slammed the door. Walking into the dining room I find Mr. Carlin punching Spencer._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" I shouted at him.

"Teaching her a lesson." Arthur said.

"No your not! You're going to kill her!" I shouted.

"So what she already ruined my family?" He shouted back at me.

"No she didn't you did you are physically abusing her!" I shouted at him.

_I picked up a lamp and hit Mr. Carlin on top of the head with it and then hit Mrs. Carlin with a book instantly knocking them out_

"Ashley?" Spencer said weakly.

"Yes." I said.

"What do we do now?" Spencer asked as she looked at her knocked out parents.

"We run far away from here. Where your parents can't find you." I said.

"But what if they do?" Spencer asks.

"They won't be able to find you because you'll be with me." I said.

_We started packing a few things of Spencer's and put them in a suitcase. After that we went to my house and I wrote a note to my parents explaining where I was going I also wrote to don't believe what the Carlin's say about me taking there daughter. I hope that Spencer and I can hide for a few weeks before going to the police and reporting her parents for abuse._

_After driving for what felt like hours we finally stopped in San Diego and stayed in a small Hotel in the city. I promised Spencer that I would get her as far away from her parents as possible but I don't know if I can keep it. I mean it's only a matter of time before the report an Amber Alert. So I told her we would go straight to the police tomorrow. I wonder if my parents read the note I left them and actually believed me._

_******************************_

_Once we got in the hotel room I couldn't help but notice Spencer looks like she is really in pain._

"Are you ok Spencer?" I ask her very concerned.

"No Ashley it's hard for me to breathe." Spencer said.

"I can take you to the hospital and use a fake name." I said.

"No its fine but if you really want me to I will." She said.

"Yeah I really want you to but first you've got to show me where your father hit you." I said.

_Once I said that she lifted up her shirt to show me all the bruises under her ribs, on her stomach, and her back. _

"Oh my god Spencer I really don't want you going back to that house for them to beat you even more and if you do I will be there so they can't do this ever again." I said to her.

"I know Ash but let just worry about that in a few weeks when we return to LA." Shesaid.

"Ok but now lets get you to a hospital." I said.

_When we go to the hospital I said her name was Danielle Shultz._

"Danielle Shultz?" the doctor asks her.

"That's me." She said weakly.

"Come with me so I can see what's wrong and get some x-rays." The doctor says.

_After she went to get x-rays she found out she had a few broken ribs the doctor also took some pictures of her wounds so we can show the police proof of the beatings. She also put her on some pain medication for her ribs. _

_Spencer and I left the hospital and headed towards the hotel. We decided it would be much safer if we headed back to LA in a two days so we can not only have pictures of the wounds but also there will still be some bruises still on her. _

"Spencer if you want you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch tonight because of your ribs." I said to her when we got into the hotel room.

"No its fine we can both sleep on the bed." She said.

"Ok." I said to her.

_I'm really glad I'm taking care of Spencer. I wish I knew her last year when Clay got shot at the drive by shooting at prom back in Ohio. I wish I could've protected her from her parents at all cost and make sure she wouldn't go through that pain at all. I hope once we get to LA and tell the police her parents are sent to jail._

_**********************_

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the 4****th**** chapter of Concrete Angel revised. The next one is a mix of Raife's Paula's and Arthur's POV**


	5. The Threats

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Raife's POV:**

_Christine and I just got home from work when we noticed Ashley was no where to be found._

"Christine is Ashley hanging out with any of her friends tonight?" I ask.

"No she isn't or at least I think she's not." Christine said back to me.

_That's when I notice a note on the counter from Ashley. It says:_

_Mom and Dad,_

_Around 9:00 pm I heard screaming from the Carlin's home and I went to see what was wrong. That's when I heard Spencer yelling at her parents and heard the sound of punching coming from the other side of the door. I barged right in the to find Mr. Carlin punching Spencer and wouldn't stop. That is when I knocked not only Mr. Carlin but Mrs. Carlin as well because she was shouting at Spencer that it was all her fault for her brother's death. _

_If you are wondering where I went: _

_I left with Spencer as soon as possible to get her away from her parents. We are going to stop somewhere in San Diego and report her parents to the police. I promise that we will be back in a few weeks. You can get are school work for us but tell the teachers that I'm seriously ill and so is Spencer._

_Sincerely, Ashley_

_PS: Call me as soon as you read this. _

_PSS: Don't tell Spencer's parents where we are._

"Christine! I know where she is!" I shout up the stairs.

_I can't believe she helped Spencer. I knew something was going on with her when I saw a bruise on her arm and me being me I thought she ran into the door but I guess it was something else. _

_I explain to Christine what was going on with Spencer. She was shocked and she said she would not tell Spencer's parents where she was at all. I'm glad to hear that because she normally has a big mouth and spreads everything around._

**********************

**Paula's POV**

_I wake up after being rudely smacked over the head by Ashley. I can't believe she would do that to us. Sure Arthur and I haven't been nice to Spencer since the incident with Glen but technically it was her fault. She was the one who chose to drink at Sara's party. _

_I notice that Arthur is still on the floor and I shake him to wake him up._

"Where's Spencer?" He asks me.

"She left with Ashley. There to far away to get to them now." I said.

"That bitch why would she just leave. She knows she can't hide forever and when I find her I'm going to make her life much worse." He said.

"I know and I'll help you." I said.

*******************************

**Arthur's POV**

_I decided to go to the Davies house and try to force Ashley's parents into telling me where they are once Paula left for work._

_I walk up to there door and ring the doorbell._

"Come in!" I hear Raife say a few feet away from the door.

"Hello Raife." I said.

"Mr. Carlin what are you doing here?" Raife asks us.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." I said.

"About what exactly?" He asks.

"Do you have any idea where my daughter is?" I ask him.

"No and if I did I would never tell you. Not after what I heard." He said.

"I know." I say as I pull out the gun I brought with just in case they wouldn't say anything.

"Why did you bring that?" Raife asked.

"Because I kind of figured you wouldn't say anything so I decided to bring my gun." I said.

"Well no weapon can get me to rat out my on daughter and Spencer ever." He said.

"If you don't tell me where they are in 5 minutes I'll shoot you." I said.

"Are you threatening me?" He asks.

"Yes I am now you've got 5 minutes." I said and I walked out the door.

******************************

**5 Minutes later**

_I walk back into the Davies house hoping that he'll tell me where Spencer and Ashley are._

"So have you decided to tell me where they are?" I ask.

******************************

**Raife's POV**

_I hear the doorbell ring and I'm to busy writing a song based on what Spencer has been going through._

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hello Raife." Arthur says as soon as he walks through the door.

"Mr. Carlin what are you doing here?" I ask him curios.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." Arthur said.

"About what exactly?" I ask even though I already know what he is going to ask.

"Do you have any idea where my daughter is?" I ask him.

"No and if I did I would never tell you. Not after what I heard." He said.

_I'll never rat those 2 out even if he brings some kind of weapon here with him._

"I know." He says as he pulls out a gun.

"Why did you bring that?" I ask with my eyes wide with fear as soon as I see.

"Because I kind of figured you wouldn't say anything so I decided to bring my gun." He said.

"Well no weapon can get me to rat out my on daughter and Spencer ever." I said.

"If you don't tell me where they are in 5 minutes I'll shoot you." I said.

"Are you threatening me?" I ask.

"Yes I am now you've got 5 minutes." He said and walked out the door.

_As soon as he left the house I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed 911._

"_911 what's your emergency?" A policeman asks me._

"I need help there is a man at my house with a gun threatening to kill me!" I shout into the phone.

"_Help is being sent to your place right now." They said._

"Ok thank you." I said.

******************************

**5 Minutes later**

_Arthur walks through the door exactly 5 minutes later._

"So have you decided to tell me where they are?" He asks.

***************************

**A/N I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of Concrete Angel (Revised) The next one is a mix of Spencer and Ashley's POV's**


	6. With Bloodshot Eyes we Wait Part 1

**A/N: This was my first story wrote but I decided to revise it just a little so they'll be a little different because I decided just to have one person's point of view per chapter.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Spencer's POV**

**Dream:**

_Ashley and I walk into my house to find my parents there waiting for us._

"_You're going to regret ever leaving this house Spencer Marie Carlin!" My dad shouts._

"_Ashley?" I look over to see that Ashley isn't there anymore._

"_Ashley isn't here anymore." My mom says._

"_What are you going to do to me?" I ask._

"_Were going to make you wish you weren't ever born." My dad shouts. _

"_What?" I ask confused._

_My dad pulls out a gun from his pocket and my mom smacks me across the face._

"_Do whatever you have to do but remember I am still your daughter." I said._

"_You're not my daughter anymore." My dad shouts at me and pulls the trigger._

************************************

"NOOOOOOO!" I shout in my sleep. I can feel the tears running down my face and I feel someone trying to shake me awake.

"Spencer wake up it's just a dream!!!!!!" Ashley shouts at me waking me up.

_I opened my eyes to see Ashley wrapping her arms around my waist._

"Spencer are you ok?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." I said.

"Are you sure because you were screaming about your dad doing something to you." She said to me.

"Yeah I'm sure. It was just a dream." I said to her.

"Ok but remember I'm always here for you if you need someone to comfort you or protect you ok?" She said.

"Ok." I said.

********************************

_Ashley and I decided we would start heading towards LA today and try to be there by at least 3. We are also sitting in Ashley's porche. I'm really bored and Ashley is trying to find a good CD to listen to._

"Do you like Avril Lavigne Spence?" Ashley asks me.

"Yeah I love her music!" I said very loud.

"Ok then." She says when she puts in Avril Lavigne. The first song was How Does it Feel one of my favorite songs by her.

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

Ashley starts singing along to it and I just now realized how beautiful her voice is when she's singing. __

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

_[Ending (background)]__  
How does it feel _

_How does it feel__  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)_

"Ash you have a great voice." I said to her.

"Shut up no I don't." She says.

"No really do. I guess you inherited your dads singing voice." I said.

"Thank you." Ashley said not convinced.

****************************

**Ashley' POV**

_We are now one block away from my house and Spencer is asleep. She looks so cute when she is asleep. _

_We pull up to my house and I try to shake Spencer awake._

"Spencer wake up were here." I say to her.

"Huh?" She asks.

"We are at my house come on I want to tell my parents were here now." I say.

**********************************

**Spencer's POV**

_We walk into Ashley's house just in time to here my dad asking Raife a question._

"So have you decided to tell me where they are?" He asks.

"I would never tell you where they are never!" Raife shouts at my dad.

"You don't have to tell them where we are! We're right here." I shout directly at my dad.

"You're going to regret ever leaving my house Spencer Marie Carlin!" My dad shouts.

"Spencer RUN!!!!!!!!!" Raife shouts.

_I look over to Ashley and she has this strange look on her face._

_I must have stared off to long because my dad is less then 10 feet away from me and Ashley. I just now notice he has a gun in his hand. _

"Is that loaded?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Arthur says.

"Spencer run and never come back." Ashley says.

"No I'll never leave you ever." I said.

"Spencer! Please just go before he does something to you!" Ashley says to me.

_I look directly at my dad and say._

"Do whatever you have to do but remember I am still your daughter." I say to my dad.

"You're not my daughter anymore." My dad says to me as he points the gun directly at me.

_I hear a loud blast of a gunshot and I feel a piercing pain on the right side of my stomach. _

*********************

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer!!!!!!!!!!" I shout when I see Spencer fall to the ground gripping the right side of her stomach tightly. "You bitch!" I shout at Mr. Carlin as I rush over to Spencer and hold on to her and I'm trying to fight the tears that are forming in my eyes but the just run down my face fast.

_My dad comes out of hiding and tackles Mr. Carlin and starts to punch him over and over._

_I here sirens outside of the house and I see the cops and EMT rush into the house. _

_Did my dad call the cops?_

"Excuse me miss but we need to get her to the hospital now!" An EMT says to me.

"OK but can I ride with her." I ask them.

"Yes you may but don't tell anyone I let you on." They say.

**************************

_I've been in the hospital for 30 min. and the doctors still haven't told me anything about Spencer yet._

_I here the waiting room door open to see Aiden standing there._

"I came rushing here when I heard what happened to Spencer." He says as he rushes over to me and wraps me into a tight hug. I cry into his shoulder for about fifteen minutes and he is telling me that she is going to be just fine.

"Excuse me but I have news about Spencer Carlin." The doctor tells us.

"Ok what do you have to tell us?" I ask them.

"She is going to be fine but she lost a lot of blood and we had to do a blood transfusion on her immediately. We also found out that she has a few broken ribs that were there before. Do you now how she got the broken ribs miss?" the doctor asks us.

"No I don't." I lie to her. I really don't want to tell them without Spencer's permission. "Is she stable?" I ask her.

"No but she should be in a little bit though." She says to me as she walks into the office.

"See I told you she would be fine." Aiden said. "So I have to ask. Do you like Spencer?" He asks me.

"I don't know but I do know that I can't live without her and she always makes me happy when I'm around her." I say.

"Oh you don't like her. You're in love with her!" Aiden says to me.

"What no I don't. I've only known her for a few months." I say.

"And from what I've seen with you to since you guys disappeared for a week was that when you're around her you're happy and I'm pretty sure she's happy with you to." He says to me.

"Ok maybe I do like her but do not tell her." I said.

"I would never." He says to me.

_I guess I know why my heart shattered when I saw Spencer fall to the ground when she was shot but I wonder if she feels the same way? I won't worry about that now. I just have to worry about her getting better now._

_*********************_

**A/N I hope you liked the 6****th**** chapter of Concrete Angel (Revised). The next one is Ashley's POV**


	7. With Bloodshot Eyes we Wait Part 2

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing.**

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

**Ashley's POV**

_One week. One damn week and Spencer still hasn't woken up. The stupid doctors say she might have slipped into coma. I've been miserable but on the plus side her dad was sent to jail for attempt of murder on his own daughter. _

_The cops still haven't found out where Paula went and why. My guess is she found out what happened and went running back to Ohio. Well it's only a guess. Her boss said she should be in today but if she doesn't show up we'll know she is gone._

_Aiden has been really great with me. He tells me that Spencer will wake up and that she is a fighter. I really hope she does because I don't think I can live without her._

_My mom and dad have been with me the whole time to. They said as soon as Spencer wakes up they'll take her in and keep her away from her retched mother._

"Ashley how are you holding up?" Madison asks me.

"I'm fine but Spencer isn't." I said.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to her when I met her." She said.

"Okay but why were you?" I ask.

"Because I thought that she would take you away from us." She said.

"Don't you know that if I became friends with her I would still hang out with you guys." I said.

"Oh I never thought about that." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer!!!" I hear Ashley shout at me but it is very faint. "You bitch!" She shouts at my dad.

_I feel her arms wrap around me as I grip my stomach tightly. The pain in my stomach feels like a thousand needles piercing into my stomach. _

_I here faint sirens near me. My vision is starting to blur and it is hard to stay awake. I hear Ashley asking an EMT to let her on the ambulance with me when the put me into it. _

_Ashley wraps her hand around my own once she gets inside. I look up at her with my blurred vision and I smile at her. That is the last thing I see before everything goes black._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I?_

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_

_All the question run through my mid when I see a figure approaching me. _

"Spencer?" The stranger asks me.

_I take a closer look and I realize who it is._

"Glen? What the heck is going on?" I ask him.

"You slipped into coma Spencer" He said.

"I kind of figured that but what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I've been sent you to help you decide." He said.

"Decide what?" I ask him.

"Decide whether you want to move on or go back to your old life with Ashley." He said.

"What?!?!" I said.

"Spencer you can decide whether you want to die or go back." He said.

_Great now I have to decide. Perfect. _

_After a few minutes I made my decision._

"Of course I want to go back to my old life with Ashley." I said. "I still have to tell her." I say.

"Tell her what exactly?" He asks me.

"That I love her." I said.

"Ok but before you go remember that I will be watching out for you and so will Clay and I'm sorry for what you've gone through with mom and dad." Glen said.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault that all of this happened Glen." I said. "And I do miss you and Clay both but just to know that you guys are watching out for me seems like you are still there." I said.

"Ok well its time for you to go." He said. "Remember we are watching." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

_Madison left about 30 minutes ago and I'm holding onto Spencer's hand praying that she will wake up. I just need to see her beautiful blue eyes that I've been missing. _

_I decide since it is midnight that I should go to sleep. When I woke up 9 hours later I felt Spencer's hand move and I woke up instantly. I'm met with her blue eyes and a wrap her in a tight hug._

"I thought you would never wake up Spence." I said.

"Owww." She said. "Still sore here Ash." She said.

"Oh sorry but seriously I thought you would never wake up." I said.

"I know but I'm glad I woke up." She said.

"Spencer I have to tell you something." I said.

"Oh and what's that." She asks.

"I don't know how to say this but" I said.

"Oh Miss Carlin your awake." The doctor says when she walks in to check on Spencer.

_Dang it why couldn't she wait 5 more minutes gosh. Now I officially hate doctors. _

"You're going to have to leave Ashley while I run some tests." She said.

"Ok." I said.

_I left Spencer's room to bet met with a death glare from none other than Paula Carlin herself. _

"Ashley." She says.

"Paula what are you doing here I thought you fled town." I said.

"Now why would I do that?" She asks me.

"Well your husband is in jail for trying to murder Spencer and you hate Spencer so there is really nothing keeping you here." I said.

"My job keeps me here Ashley." She said to me.

_I walk away from her and head to the waiting room to go tell the gang that Spence is awake. I still can't belive that Paula stayed here. I mean sure her job is keeping her here but she could find another job in like San Fransico or something. And I'm going to wait and tell Spencer since doctors just barge in whenever they want now without knocking. I wonder if Spence feels the same way but I can wait to tell her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N Sorry about the long wait but I just finished school so there should be a lot more updates from now until July.**


	8. Help!

**Summery: Spencer lives in a abusive household where her parents beat her because they think it's her fault that her older brother Glen died in a car accident 2 years ago because she got drunk at a party and called him to come get her. She wishes she was never born at times. That is until she meets Ashley Davies her own personal concrete angel. Spencer finally feels loved. But is it enough to save Spencer? Or will her parents beat her to death? Find out in Concrete Angel.**

_**Previously:**_

_I left Spencer's room to bet met with a death glare from none other than Paula Carlin herself. _

"_Ashley." She says._

"_Paula what are you doing here I thought you fled town." I said._

"_Now why would I do that?" She asks me._

"_Well your husband is in jail for trying to murder Spencer and you hate Spencer so there is really nothing keeping you here." I said._

"_My job keeps me here Ashley." She said to me._

_I walk away from her and head to the waiting room to go tell the gang that Spence is awake. I still can't believe that Paula stayed here. I mean sure her job is keeping her here but she could find another job in like San Francisco or something. And I'm going to wait and tell Spencer since doctors just barge in whenever they want now without knocking. I wonder if Spence feels the same way but I can wait to tell her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

_After the doctors ran some tests on m they said that I could leave in a couple of days so they can monitor how I'm doing. Ashley told me that I'll be living with her and her parents from now on._

"Ashley what are we going to do about my mom if she tries to take me away from you?" I ask.

"I wouldn't let her take you Spence I would just punch her directly in her face but let's not worry about that now, let's just worry about you getting better." She said.

"So what should we do now?" I ask.

"Well it is past midnight let's go get some sleep." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream:**

_Ashley and I enter her house after a long day at school to find that the house is on fire._

_Ashley stands there wide eyed. I grip onto her hand tightly and try to get her out of there but she doesn't budge._

"_Ashley!" I shout at her. "Ashley we need to go!" I shout._

"_NO I'm not leaving my parents are in there!" She shouts._

"_Ashley come on!" I shout. "We can't go in there will suffocate!" I shout._

"_I don't care I want to go get my parents out of there." She shouts and runs straight into the house._

_I try to follow her when I run into the house but it is too smoky in there and I can barley see anything. I turn around to be faced with my mom holding a knife and is pointing it at me._

"_I'm going to teach you what happens when you stay away from me Spencer!" She shouts at me._

"_ASHLEY!" I shout. "ASHLEY HELP ME!" I shout again._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ashley's POV**

"ASHLEY!" Spencer shouts. "ASHLEY HELP ME!"

_I wake up almost instantly to find that Spencer is shouting in her sleep._

"Spencer!" I shout at her and shake her. "Spencer wake up it's just a dream!" I say.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She shouts. "PLEASE DON'T!" She shouts.

"SPENCER!" I shout at her.

_I start to shake her to wake her up but she wouldn't budge._

"ASHLEY MAKE HER STOP!" She shouts.

"Spencer!" I shout and she finally wakes up sweating a lot. "Spencer are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." She said.

"That didn't see like nothing now come on tell me what's on your mind." I tell her.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid of what will happen if my mom finds me." She says.

"Don't worry she won't find you I promise. And if she does I'll make sure she gets arrested." I say to her.

"Ok but can you please hold me so I can go to sleep?" She asks me.

"Okay." I say to her and I wrap my arms around her.

_She finally fell asleep and I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looks when she isn't having a nightmare. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wake up at 10:00 to find that Spencer isn't there anymore._

"Spencer?" I ask worried.

"I'm in the bathroom taking a shower!" she shouts at me.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs to see what's for breakfast okay?" I ask.

"Okay save me some!" She shouts.

_I laugh at this. I guess she knows I eat like a horse. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When I get downstairs I find out that my dad made my favorite strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. _

"Thanks Dad!" I said to my dad.

"Your welcome now remember to leave some for Spencer missy." He said.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about going to the record company today to talk to this new artist on the rise right now about a song." He said.

"That's great dad!" I say.

_Spencer walks in looking extremely tired still even though she did take a shower._

"Well someone looks tired." I say.

"Shut up." She said.

"Well someone isn't in a good mood this morning." I said.

"Well I did have a nightmare in the middle of the night last night which by the way why aren't you tired?" she asks.

"I'm just used to staying up late." I said. "Now come on have some strawberry pancakes with me." I said.

"Okay." She says as she sits down to join me in eating my favorite strawberry pancakes and we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shot.

_I walk over to the door to find a police officer standing there._

"Is there a problem officer?" I ask.

"Yes is there a Spencer Carlin in your residence?" He asks.

"Why do you ask?" I ask.

"Well she was reported missing by her mother and she told us she would be here." He says.

"DAD!" I shout

"Yes Ashley?" He asks. "What did you do this time?" He asks me.

"Nothing there looking for Spencer. Apparently her mother reported her missing." I said.

_Spencer walks over confused that a police officer is there._

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Go to my room." I said.

"Who are you?" The police officer asks.

"Spencer Carlin. Why?" She asks.

"Come with me you are going back to you mothers house right now." He said.

"What no! Ashley help!" She shouts when he starts to take her to the car. "You promised I would stay away from her!" She shouts when tears start to fall.

"I know Spencer! I'll find a way to get you out of there I promise!" I shout I feel tears falling down my face as well.

_I stand in front of the door frame of my house watching the police officer walk over to the Carlin's. Tears are falling down my face as I walk in the door and my dad wraps me in a hug. I stand there sobbing into his shoulder for what seems like days. I just want Spencer back here._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N I hope you enjoyed chapter eight of Concrete Angel. Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing.**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N I forgot to tell you guys in the last chapter that it was the last chapter until I put up the sequel to Concrete Angel so look out for it; it will be called The Last Night (song sung by Skillet) here's a little preview for it.**

_

* * *

_

**Ashley's POV**

"_**Spencer where are you?!?!" I ask Spencer scared of what she's going to say since she's been missing since she was taken by the police.**_

"_**I don't know Ashley…" Spencer's says and the line goes dead.**_

"_**SPENCER!"**_

* * *

"_**Don't panic Ashley I'm sure she's just--" Aiden says to me.**_

"_**Don't say fine Aiden!" I shout at him, "Spencer is out there with her abusive mother all alone!" I shout at him…**_

* * *

"_**...and you want to know the worst part…I can't live without her." I say to Aiden with tears threatening to spill from my eyes. **_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"_**Why can't you just let me be happy Paula? I've been living thru yours and Arthur's abuse to me for two years and just when I found a friend that actually cares about me you take it all away from me!" I say to Paula with anger in my voice.**_

"_**Because you should never have any friends for what took away from me and your father!" Paula shouts at me.**_

"_**Arthur is no longer my father and you are no longer my mother." I say angry.**_

* * *

"_**Don't you want her to be happy Paula doesn't she deserve that." Ashley says to my mom after she comes to try to rescue me from Paula. **_

"_**No actually I don't Ashley because she doesn't deserve to be happy at all!" She shouts at Ashley.**_

"_**Whys that exactly?" Ashley asks, "Oh I get it your still blaming Spencer for Glen's and Clay's deaths well let me tell you…." **_

* * *

**A/N The Last Night should be out in a few weeks because I'm still writing it and I plan on finishing it before Christmas vacation and for those of you reading New Divide the updates on that story should come every Saturday from now on since my school is starting next Monday.**


End file.
